nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Spirited Away
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Spirited Away is a very special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Studio Ghibli crossover film. Plot Ten-year-old Chihiro Ogino and her parents are traveling to their new home when her father takes a wrong turn. They unknowingly enter a magical world that Chihiro's father insists on exploring. While Chihiro's parents begin to devour the food at an empty restaurant stall, Chihiro finds an exquisite bathhouse and once she just got there, she meets for the very first time. They explained to her that they are trying to get to Japan (Hiro’s homeland) to spend a two-week-long friendship vacation there, but they took a wrong turn and suddenly found this world and that bathhouse instead. Chihiro explained back that she and her parents are moving to a new town and house and they too took a wrong turn and then suddenly came into this place. Then, they all suddenly meet a young boy named Haku who warns them to return across the river before sunset. However, Chihiro discovers too late that her parents have turned into pigs and she and all our heroes are unable to cross the flooded river, becoming trapped in the spirit world. Haku finds Chihiro and our heroes and has them ask for a job from the bathhouse's boiler-man, Kamaji, a yōkai commanding the susuwatari. Kamaji refuses work for her and asks the worker Lin to send Chihiro and our heroes to the witch, Yubaba, who runs the bathhouse. Yubaba tries to frighten Chihiro away, but and she persists, so Yubaba gives Chihiro a contract to work for her. Yubaba takes her name and renames her Sen (千). She also tasks the whole of to work along with Sen, but surprisingly let all of them keep their names for unknown reasons. . While she and our heroes are visiting her parents' pigpen, Sen finds a goodbye card addressed to Chihiro and realizes that she has already forgotten her name. Haku warns her that Yubaba controls people by taking their names and that if she forgets hers like he has forgotten his, she will not be able to leave the spirit world, much to everyone’s shock and they suddenly feel sorry for Sen and now care very much of her. Haku also reveals that . . Sen faces discrimination from the other workers, which leads to standing up for Sen and telling the other workers off, and while working, she invites a silent masked creature named No-Face inside, believing him to be a customer. A 'stink spirit' arrives as Sen and our heroes's first customer. They discover he is the spirit of a polluted river. In gratitude for cleaning him, he gives Sen a magic emetic dumpling. Meanwhile, No-Face tempts a worker with gold, then swallows him. He demands food and begins tipping extensively. As the workers swarm him, hoping to be tipped, he swallows two other greedy workers. Sen and our heroes discover paper shikigami attacking a dragon and recognizes the dragon as Haku transformed. When a grievously-injured Haku crashes into Yubaba's penthouse, Sen and our heroes follow him upstairs. A shikigami that stowed away on Sen’s back transforms into Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. She transforms Yubaba's baby son, Boh, into a mouse, creates a decoy baby and turns Yubaba's bird creature into a tiny bird. Zeniba tells Sen and our heroes that Haku has stolen a magic golden seal from her, and warns them that it carries a deadly curse. Haku falls into the boiler room with Sen and Boh on his back and following after them, where Sen feeds him part of the dumpling which she intended to save her parents with, causing him to vomit both the seal and a black slug, which Sen crushes with her foot. With Haku unconscious, Sen resolves to return the seal and apologize for Haku. all decide to go with her to Zeniba's house because that's what friends are for and they wanted to help Haku, just like how he helped them and Sen earlier before. Before they leave the bathhouse, Sen and our heroes confront No-Face, who is now massive, and Sen feeds him the rest of the dumpling. No-Face chases Sen and our heroes out of the bathhouse, steadily regurgitating everything he has eaten. Sen, No-Face, Boh and our heroes travel to see Zeniba. Yubaba orders that Sen's parents be slaughtered, but Haku reveals that Boh is missing, and offers to retrieve him if Yubaba releases Sen, her parents and all our heroes. Yubaba agrees, but only if Sen can pass a final test. Sen, No-Face, Boh and our heroes meet with the now benevolent Zeniba, who reveals that Sen's love for Haku broke her curse and that Yubaba used the black slug to control Haku. Haku appears at Zeniba’s home in his dragon form and flies Sen and Boh to the bathhouse with all our heroes flying with them. No-Face decides to stay behind and becomes Zeniba's spinner. In midflight, Sen recalls falling in her youth into the Kohaku River and being washed safely ashore, thus revealing Haku's real identity as the spirit of the Kohaku River, much to our heroes’ surprise and happiness. When they arrive at the bathhouse, Yubaba forces Sen to identify her parents from among a group of pigs in order to break their curse. After Sen answers that none of the pigs are her parents, her contract combusts, and she is given back her real name. Haku takes her and our heroes to the now dry riverbed and vows to meet Chihiro again, before saying that he’ll take our heroes another path across the river to get them to their proper destination for their friendship vacation. After a montage of are saying and hugging their goodbyes to Chihiro, she tells them all that although she had only known them for a short time, she will miss them all so very much and she secretly tells that she’ll miss them most of all (because these are being the kindest to her, mostly comforting her, them helping her and always standing up for her). In return, give Chihiro a framed picture of them and their whole team to remember them by. And with the framed picture of her new/old friends in her arms, Chihiro crosses the riverbed to her restored parents, who do not remember anything. They quietly walk back to their car, which is now covered in dust and leaves. Before getting in, Chihiro takes a last look back and she and her parents drive off to their new home. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are mentioned in this film. * It is revealed that . * Always With Me (sung by Yomui Kimura) from the real film, (sung by ) from and "" by are the end credits songs for this film. Music score * I Want Things Real Again (from Pokémon 3: The Movie) (at the end of the end credits after "Always With Me", "" and "") Transcript * Scenes * The Middle of Nowhere * It's Just a Dream * Finding Work At The Bathhouse * Meet Yubaba, an old enemy of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna * Sen's New Life * We Have an Intruder * Working for Tips * A Strange Visit to the Nursery * The Golden Seal * A Monster Called "No Face" * The Train to Swamp Bottom * What Did You Do With My Baby? * A Visit with Zeniba * Finding the Way Home * One Final Test * Epilogue Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Studio Ghibli crossovers